Master of Kadabra - Episode 2 - "Mankey City"
by Wartortle314
Summary: More backlog, see Episode 1, The Prequel


# Master of Kadabra - Mankey City (Episode 2)

**Note** - this is a backlog of old chapters. These are whole episodes - each episode contains 6 chapters, I write 1 chapter a week.

## Chapter 1

After a very tiring (for Nidorino and Kadabra) yet fun (for me and Sam) fight, we retired to our cabins on the ship. Kadabra already figured out how to escape a Pokéball, so he popped out and began to hover around the room, sniffing. "What's that, Kadabra?" 

"I sense... no – I smell... something that... stinks. A lot." Not that I underestimated my loyal Pokémon's sense of smell – but my rather human instincts made me smell the air as well. Kadabra, of course, was right. I opened the small cabin's door with a loud squeak, which was easily audible since it was almost 11:00 PM. Only when I got to the deck, where the smell seemed to originate, did I realize the time – and the fact that I slept a little bit more than I intended to. It's very tiring to control a Pokémon with psychic powers, I guess. 

Kadabra said that the smell originated a few miles ahead of us. As I couldn' t see anything with just my eyes, I used my psychic senses instead. At the spot Kadabra spoke of, there were scattered pieces of a wooden box, floating on the surface of the water. "Scanning" the items more closely, I saw there were some aluminum boards, which I presumed were attached to the sides of the box. One of the boards had a dent, which - as far as the shape could tell me - was probably caused by a boxing glove. On one of the floating pieces of wood stood a Gloom, that didn't smell that good. By now, we were close enough for visual contact, so I returned to normal vision. After rubbing my eyes a bit, I saw why the Gloom was so upset. 

There was a Seaking just below Gloom, and he was thrashing at the box with his horn. I supposed he felt threatened by Gloom, and broke the box when he was inside. 

Since we were now only about 10 feet away, I jumped off the deck and straightened into a hover, releasing my favorite Pokémon. "Kadabra!" 

Kadabra got out of the Pokéball, and stood on a piece of wood. He looked around for Seaking. Suddenly, a horn popped in through the floating piece of wood that now started to sink. 

"Kadabra, jump onto one of the metal pieces!" 

Kadabra did that, but it didn't help. Seaking punched a hole right through the relatively weak peace of iron. 

With no choice, Kadabra stood on the Water, using its telekinesis powers to stay afloat. He jumped around, not wanting to wait around for a horn attack. Still, it didn't do him any good. He was hit by the Seaking, and – after hopping into the air from pain – sank a little below the surface. Knowing where Seaking was, he used a Psybeam. He hit him, but Seaking was too strong to be taken out by just one hit. Attacking again, his horn hit Kadabra in the face this time. 

"Kadabra!!!" 

Suddenly, I had an idea. 

"Kadabra, use confusion and Telekinesis to..." 

"Way ahead of ya, John." 

The now-confused Seaking started jumping in and out of the water, as Kadabra was tossing (with telekinesis) pieces of wood at him. To finish him off, Kadabra lifted Gloom so he stood right under Seaking. The smell weakened him enough to use a... 

"Pokéball! Go! I always wanted to say that." I caught the Pokéball as it returned – containing my brand-new Seaking. 

"What was all that noise?" It was 12:00 by now, and Sam came up to the deck. 

"Our ticket to defeating Brock at the Pewter city gym – a Seaking!" I smiled at Sam. 

But what we didn't know, was that we weren't heading for Pewter. 

## Chapter 2

"Bone Bone! Cu...Bone!!!" 

My Cubone alarm clock didn't wake me up the easy way, so it clubbed me on the head. You wouldn't expect such a small device to pack such a... punch? "Okay, okay I'm up..." I got out of bed, rubbing my scalp. 

Suddenly, the ship started shaking violently, making loud screeching noises. I covered my ears, and saw my psychic books start to fall out of the shelves. I grabbed them, putting them and my other things into my backpack, which was safe under a table. 

As suddenly as it started, the shaking stopped, and I grabbed my backpack and ran up to the deck, where most of the crew was. The sun was rising, so I saw what happened. 

The ship was just a few meters from shore, meaning that its belly was stuck on the sands and rocks. 

"We rely on the Pallet Town radar beacon for our ship's navigation computer" the captain said, with a very worried look not being hidden by his short white beard."For some reason, its signal didn't get to us, and the computer went haywire. Now we're stuck here, or maybe worse. 

"How could this be worse?" 

"Captain!" yelled one of the sailors."We have a fuel leak! She's gonna blow!!!" 

Sure enough, the explosion sent me and Kadabra (who sneaked out of his Pokéball when I was talking to the captain) flying towards the island. 

"Kadabra, do something!" 

"No problem." 

Kadabra glowed red for a second, but then he just dived back into his Pokéball. 

It is on few occasions that you realize just how hard the ground is. Slamming into it headfirst, it was a miracle I survived (though it did hurt...) Everything was black, until I pulled back with my head and saw what softened my fall. 

It was a primape. A very ANGRY primeape. One that would surely crush me for such an offense. 

If I didn't know its weak spot. 

"Kadabra, go!" 

Having an advantage against overly mind-aware (which made them vulnerable to Psychic attacks) fighting Pokémon such as Primeape, Kadabra had no problem confusing Primeape to the point where he was punching himself out. Then, of course, came the time to ceremoniously throw the Pokéball at the exhausted oversized pig-monkey. 

## Chapter 3

"Alright, got him!" I yelled out, overjoyed at this rare opportunity to catch a Pokémon that didn't exist where I was from. 

"Great job, Kadabra." 

"Well, it wasn't that hard…" 

Primeape's new home settled down, after struggling to keep the large pig-monkey inside. 

The island which we arrived on was mainly a thick jungle. The bay where I landed was the only clear one on the island, as far as I could tell. I had no choice but to go through the forest, see if there's any way to get to Pallet town from there. 

I navigated clumsily through the thick bushes, going as fast as I can without risking getting pricked by any poisonous thorns that would be around. As I went, I heard a mankey swing by on the vines, then another one who followed him. 

After a few hundred meters, I got to a clearing. I had all of my equipment on me, so I figured I would make myself a nutritious meal composed mainly of pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, and chocolate syrup. 

Suddenly, out of the bushes, appeared a Primeape, who started walking towards me. Then another, then some more. Eventually, I was surrounded by a dozen or so, with the only thing to defend me being a bunch of pancakes. 

Oh, and two very strong Pokémon, which were not there, but with a Mankey that stole them from me while I wasn't watching, and then laughed at me from a nearby tree. 

The large group of Primeapes, which were now accompanied by several Mankeys, was closing in on me. Being defenseless, I had no choice but to surrender. They knocked me out cold, and carried me away. 

I opened my eyes. "Where am I? Kadabra? Primeape?" I looked at my belt. Three Pokéballs were there. I opened the first. 

"Kadabra!" 

"John!" 

Slightly relieved, I opened the other one too. 

"Click!" 

Primeape's Pokéball was empty. I figured those other Priemapes took me away. 

I looked around. I was in some sort of holding cell, but made out of wood. Kadabra would have had no problem burning the whole place down with his Psybeam attack. 

But then I looked through the window, which showed me the neighbor holding cell. 

Sam was inside. 

## Chapter 4

"How did you get here?" I asked. 

"These Primeapes are very strong. They took my Nidorino out with no problem! They have him in a seperate cell, so he can't help us." 

"Same thing about my Primeape, I guess… But what about Kadabra?" 

"Interesting. This primitive-looking cell is somehow blocking my mental powers. I can't affect the Primeape guards." 

"Looks like escape is out of the question…" 

Suddenly, a Mankey walked into the cell. At first he was escorted by two large Primeapes, but then he signaled them to leave. 

He morphed back into his Ditto form (!!!), and then into an exact replica of Team Rocket's talking Meowth. "I see you've met my subjects…" 

"What's going on here?" Sam asked, raising his fists towards the cat. Of course, he regretted doing that after receiving two bloody scars on his face, courtesy of Ditto doing an impression of a Scratch attack. 

"I guess since you're about to die anyway…" 

The three of us gulped simultaneously. 

"…I can tell you. Ever heard of the legend of Mankey City?" 

"Yes." I recalled my grandfather telling me of a village populated entirely by Mankeys. When a Mankey was young, he is smarter so he had various jobs such as farming or teaching. When a Mankey would evolve into a Primeape, he would join the Mankey City army. Then, after two years, he would live the village and try to find a trainer for himself. The city was ruled by a dynasty of Mankeys that could not evolve. 

"…so we kidnapped the king Mankey," continued the Ditto, who morphed into a Meowth for easier communication, "and put me - a Ditto trained for infiltration operations - instead of him. Now we will rule the city, and do as we wish with all of the Mankeys and Primeapes!" 

"Except that you did one small mistake." Said Kadabra. 

"And what would that be?" 

Kadabra teleported out of the cell, which the Ditto foolishly left open, and followed John and Sam in an attempt to escape the high security prison. 

## Chapter 5

Barely escaping the Mankey prison, John and Sam made their way to the outskirts of the city, where they were protected by the thickness of the jungle and made invisible by the dark. 

"This place is just perfect." muttered Sam, giving his often-used sarcastic smile. "Team Rocket conspiracy, 2-meter tall Primeapes ready to kill you at command, and of course - a price on your head. There's an economic advantage, too: This place is cheaper than Holiday Inn!" 

"Then you agree with me!" John smiled. 

"Oh, you mean you thought I didn't find this situation mildly unpleasant?" 

"No, I mean I thought you wouldn't agree to help me free the city." 

"Great! I was planning on suicide first thing tommorow morning…" 

"Actually, I do have a plan…" 

"But first, we must eat." Interrupted Kadabra, Sam not being able to understand him except for the fact he was holding a plate stacked with Pancakes in his free hand, his spoon in the other, and Chocolate syrup hovering in front of him with Telekinesis. 

"But Kadabra," Sam complained, "this place is crawling with ants! We can't eat on the grass." 

Even eating on Kadabra's Mr. Mime-Style telekinesis table, John and Sam argue on and on about whether or not they should interfere. 

"…I mean, what are they going to do? Send Weezing and Arbok against us? My Kadabra will confuse the hell out of them!" 

"John, we're not dealing with those lame old Jesse and James characters. They aren't even in Team Rocket anymore. We're messing with the private trainer armada of Giovanny himself!" 

When Ash Ketchum defeated Giovanny in his Gym (according to Red, Blue, Green and Yellow), he promised to stay out of crime, sending the Mafia known as Team Rocket into an economic depression. This only lasted until Giovanny's son, called Giovanny Jr., decided to take his father's place in the family buisness. While not a brilliant trainer himself, Giovanny Jr. was well-admired because of his father, so he had tremendous power over the Rocketeers. In recruiting more trainers for the team, he invested more in their quality, rather than their quantity. 

Thile things have been quiet so far with Team Rocket, is was rumored that since Giovanny Jr. took control of it, nobody ever came out alive from a fight with a Team Rocket member. 

"So," Sam munched at his pancake, "what exactly is your plan, John?" 

"Because Ditto can accurately mimic anything, he has no problem fooling the Mankeys. However, his sensitivity for details gives him a weakness that, when exploited, renders him completely helpless." 

"Okay, and in English…?" 

"Let's just say that I know how we can take this Team Rocket project down without a single battle." 

"Darn, I was hoping I'd get killed." 

## Chapter 6

"Mankey, Mankey-Mankey!" 

"Kadabra, what is he saying?" 

It was a crisp summer day, and the all of the Mankey in the city were gathered, hearing some kind of speech made by the king, who was standing on a wooden stage. 

"He says - Welcome to the annual declaration." 

There was a mixed shout. Half of the crowd said "Mankey!" and the other said "Primeape!" 

"Okay Kadabra, you know what to do..." 

While the Ditto continued unknowingly with the ceremony, in which every Mankey and Primeape declares complete loyalty to the king, Kadabra began using Telekinesis to move the mirror that was placed in a slit on the stage. 

The ditto saw the mirror, but continued speaking. "Mankey, Mankey-Mankey Mankey, Man, Key Man, Manno. Keyo Diman dee. Dmankey! DitMan! Ditto..." 

John and Sam, who were hidden in the bushes, gave each other a high-five, and the Ditto retreated behind the stage. But after a short discussion about the success, two men grabbed John and Sam from behind. 

"Uh?" 

"Oh. Definitely uh-oh." 

"You're not getting away with this. Pinsir, go!" 

"Aahh! A Bug! Oh well... Kadabra, barrier!" 

"I hope I can make a barrier before he decides to be a burrier..." 

"Not funny, Kadabra." 

Kadabra's barrier stopped the charging Pinsir, but it wouldn't last very long. 

"John, I can't hold him much longer..." 

"Go, Nidorino!" 

"Poison, eh kid? Venomoth, go! Psybeam!" 

Nidorino, who seemed fine a second ago, was now quivering and sweating due to the super-effective psychic attack. 

"Okay then... Nidorino, return! Go, Raticate!" 

"Venomoth, Psybeam again!" 

Venomoth gave it his best shot, but it did nothing against the normal-type Raticate. 

"Raticate, Hyper fang!" 

The attack nibbled two big holes in the Venomoth's right wing, and he spiraled clockwise to the ground. 

"Kadabra, I have an idea! Use kinesis to slam him against your barrier!" 

Scyther was lifted into the air, and was throttled towards Kadabra, who strengthened the barrier with a flick of a spoon. Several of these, and the Scyther was in no condition to fight. 

Sam returned his Pokémon, and John presented Kadabra. "Anyone else want some?" But there was nobody around to hear the challenge, because the two rocketeers already ran away. 

## Closing notes

This has been Mankey City, the second episode of Master of Kadabra. These are long because they're whole episodes, not single chapters. I usually write 1 chapter a week, but this **is** a backlog... Anyway, Master of Kadabra is currently in its 4th episode, and I'm going to post the 3rd episode, Kadabra's Choice, and the beginning of the 4th episode, A New Evil, tommorow.

In a reader's review, someone asked me to include a psychic girl in there. I think I'll do that in A New Evil, but I don't think I'll get too hot for PG13... Unless I'll **really really** want to. :)

You can see that this fanfic is written a lot like the series, in that it's half-serious half-comical. I'm intending to get more on the serious side... please comment about this in your reviews.

-Wartortle314


End file.
